Child Like Love
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Harry hates the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord hates Harry. But when the Savior of the wizarding world accidentally messes up a spell that turns them both into children how can they possibly substain that hate when they just agreed to become best friends?


* * *

Hello I'm back! This is just a one shot that will NOT leave me alone!!!! I know it starts kinda bad and this is my first teen romance, so there is nothing graphic, but I would really appreciate your feedback! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine....but one day I'll write an original story like it and people will write yaoi over that!

* * *

Harry Potter the amazing boy who lived was lost. In fact lost was an understatement. He loathed his current predicament. Here he was dressed in rags roaming Diagon Alley at midnight. No, this wasn't because of his infamous Gryffindor bravery or his never ending loyalty. No, this was due to Dumbledore's stupidly thought up plan for him to NOT be at the final battle.

"Oh Harry! You have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. All that would have to happen is for you to get cut and the death eaters can start the immortality ritual. It would be in the best interest of the light side for you just to be absent." Harry's mind mocked while it quoted the words the elderly wizard had spoken. Harry scoffed.

After Dumbledore had spoken that little bit the boy who lived was quickly apparated by Tonks into the middle of Diagon Alley. He wasn't able to get a word in edge wise. For the first hour Harry walked around in a rage, muttering under his breath and growling at any innocent pedestrians that managed to look at him. The second hour was spent walking around in a still mad but less than he was rage. The third hour was where Harry was too confused as to where he was to feel rage instead focusing on trying to find a path he knew in the back of Diagon Ally.

It was times like this that Harry really wished that he had paid attention to the twists and turns of the alley. He just wanted so badly to be at the battle. He was The Boy Who Lived for god's sake! His whole purpose for surviving was to one day kill the dark lord, then right before the biggest battle of the century he finds out its his blood that would grant Voldemort eternal life. He wished upon everything he had that he was fighting the dark lord right now.

The light from a door opening to the left side of the alley reflected off the withered brick wall. It was as if Harry's prayers were answered as he saw a swish if the dark robe. His scar throbbed unmercifully as he was suddenly face to face with Voldemort.

"That was genius my lord. Having that Peter take the ployjuice potion and disguise himself like you in the battle. Now, the light will think that they've won and we can plan a sneak attack on Potter." Serverus congratulated as he walked side by side with the dark lord.

"There will be no need for that minion. It looks like my eternal rival is here, _aren't you Potter_?" The snake like lord said in a mixture of hisses. Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine. He had to act now! He would stop the war! The Boy Who Lived ran with his wand pointing at Voldemort without hesitation he yelled a dark spell.

"Incino-patricka…Ahh!" While Harry was running and trying desperately to remember the dark art spell he read about that engulfed the entire user in flames he had failed to notice the rock that was right in front of him. Long story short, Harry that personification of the light side tripped in the middle of his chant. His wand reacted none the less sending a powerful black line to the dark lord who screamed in agony. Due to the bond Harry received the same treatment.

Serverus watched in amazement as a deep black light surrounded both Voldemort and Harry Potter, It was so black that he couldn't see the bodies that it housed. The potions master quickly put up a silencing charm to block the screams in the alley. After what seemed like five minutes that black cocoon lifted from both of the battlers. Snape watched as where Voldemort used to be standing there was now a four year old child. The child was still holding Voldemort's wand. He had dark black hair, pales skin and piercing red eyes.

Glancing to the side he saw a another four year old child holding Harry's wand. This child had black but slightly lighter hair. His skin was a bit more tanned and he had bright emerald green eyes. The most noticeable thing about this child however was the dark lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Both children moaned while confusedly looking around. Their old robes pooled around them. Snape quickly charmed both of the children's clothes to fit them. His mind was going in circles trying to put an accurate conclusion together.

The Voldemort child was the first to speak. "Hi! Hey do you know where we are? I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be in bed right now or else I'll get in trouble." The future dark lord innocently spoke to future savior of the wizarding world.

"No, I don't know…..I have to get home or else I'll get beat for running away and showing how much of a freak I am to the neighbors!" Harry frantically said as he looked around for a way home once again.

"Your family beats you?"

"Yes everyday."

"Oh, well their not going to any more! Wanna be my friend?"

"Really?" Harry asked with sparkling innocent eyes.

"Yes, you'll be my first friend."

"Best friends forever?"

"Definitely! Best friends Forever!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Why would I marry you?"

"I once heard Aunt Petunia tell Dudley when he grows up he needs to marry someone who's his best friend!"

"Really I once heard the preschool teacher tell us that we needed to marry someone who was pretty. Well you're really pretty!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I think you're pretty too."

"Are boys supposed to be pretty?"

"I think so…"

Both of the children were silent for a minute in deep thought, before the idea was quickly discarded.

"Well, my name's Tom Riddle and I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of my life and one day I'm going to marry you! And we'll be the happiest people who lived." Tom said while offering his hand.

"Cool! My name's Harry Potter and I'll be you're best friend forever! Even after we get married! I'll always try to protect you!" The child said as he took mini Voldemort's hand and began to furiously shake it! When the skin contacted through the hand shake a bright green sliver of magic ran down Harry's arm and through Tom's. The same thing happened to Riddle however the magic that ran down him and went to Harry was blood red. Suddenly a deep purple sideways lightning bolt scar appeared on Harry's left shoulder and Tom's right.

Serverus noticed this and quickly separated the boys, who both screamed upon seeing him. This was bad. There were many ancient spells that were used to turn into children. Usually theses spells were complex. And took a while to reverse however he needed to do research…..and get these children to stop screeching in terror.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed. Both of the children stopped dead in their tracks. Harry was still clutching Tom like a life line. Tom's face was scrunched up in bravery as he asked the dark man. "Who are you?".

Now Serverus might have been the world's greatest mastermind but he didn't know a thing about children except how to scare them. These two could not be left in his care. A thought popped into his mind. Narcissa! She had been trying to get Draco to get a mate and have her a grandchild to spoil for years! He knew the Malfoy Mistress had been missing mothering a small child since her son had grown up. This was perfect.

"I'll have you know I'm your driver. You both have been adopted by the kind and lovable Narcissa Malfoy." Snape stated.

"You mean I was finally adopted!" Tom excitedly squealed.

"You mean that Uncle Vernon finally gave me away?" Harry sadly sniffled as he stared at the ground. He didn't like his relatives but it still hurt to know that they could throw him away. Tom instantly ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry! Think about it! Now you won't have to worry about getting beat and I'll be there with you!" Harry hugged back as his sniffles died down.

"Thanks." Harry whispered as Voldemort gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The potion master watched the interaction. God, knows that he had to hurry up and get researching.

"Hold each other's hands. We're leaving now." Snape stated as he grabbed hold of Tom's hand and apparated away to the Malfoy manor.

Narcissa looked longingly at Draco's old room. She missed the sounds of laughter and trouble running through the halls. When was her moronic son going to get pregnant! She wanted to be a grandmother! It was then that she felt the wards ripple around her house as someone entered the sitting room. Hastily grabbing her wand the lady scampered to the main room in her house, ready to blast the intruders away. However this plan was soon vanquished when she saw Serverus Snape with the two most adorable children she had even seen! Excluding Draco of course.

"Well, hello Serverus what do I owe the visit?" The lady of the manor kindly asked.

"Are you going to be our new mommy?" Tom piped up. Narcissa sent Snape a questioning look.

"We need to talk, stay here." The potions master stated to the children as he hurriedly pulled his childhood friend into the next room.

"What is the meaning of this Serverus?" Narcissa questioned.

"Do you remember what the dark lord told us earlier?"

"Yes he said that he was going to have a sneak attack on Potter."

"Yes…Well, It turns out the Dumbledore thought that since Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him he was afraid that Harry might accidentally revive the dark lord. The plan was to apparate Harry to Diagon Alley in order to fight the final battle without him there. Somehow Potter and the Dark Lord ran into each other and the idiot tried to do a dark spell but fell in mid step. When that happened both him and Voldemort turned into the children you see today."

"Are you telling me that those two children are the future savior of the light and the future dark lord!"

"Yes….and there's just one more thing."

"I can't wait to hear this."

"After they woke up as children they didn't know who where they were or who they were. They made a promise that they would get married and be best friends. I think the magic took it a bit seriously because they were both marked after they made that promise."

"Are you talking about a soul bond mark."

"Yes."

"Do you know what this means?! If they are going to be friends forever and they made a bond on it than the mark will never let them hate each other for more that a short period of time. It will also make them more protective of one another! If they promised each other they will marry everything will make them have the urge to marry one another! This could completely change the war!"

"I know and that's why I need you to watch them until I can find a counter curse."

"Why?!"

"Narcissa I know how good you are with children. Lucius is in Azkaban. You were so doting and loving with Draco. Plus, I know you won't hurt them for your own gain. If I took the two to Dumbledore he would kill Tom in the name of all light and then send Harry back with his abusive relatives. Please…"

"Oh fine." Narcissia sighed as she walked into the next room and stopped at the sight. There on her blood red velvet loveseat. Harry and Tom slept wrapped tight around another. A serene smile flittered across the Malfoy's lips as she looked at them.

"Misty." She called. The small house elf came out with a pink sundress on. "Get a blanket." The house elf happily retrieved the article and laid it carefully over the boys.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered as she lightly kissed both of them on the forehead.

"I'll be going back to Hogwarts to research this spell." Snape said as he gave Narcissa a friendly kiss on the cheek before he walked to the fireplace and flooed away. The lady of the house shook her head as she walked up the stairs to go to bed. Tomorrow she would call the best tutors in the land to begin to teach her young wards magic.

Snape carefully walked into the restricted section of the library it took him a few minutes but he finally pulled out the book,_ historical curses and_ _how to deal with them in this century_. Setting the book down Snape read through it for a bit before finding the section that he needed. He read the section carefully.

_Age reversal Spells_

_The Incino spell was once infamous among conquerors for trying to gain immortality but after realizing that the past life before the spell was seen in dreams many of the people who used it came back to their original age with a new understanding and were unable to hate the competition enough to care. When the spell transforms one into a child they will not remember anything that came after that age. The spell effectively rewrites the person's history. The other reason why the spell was cast out was due to the fact that it traveled across bonds, making the mate of the spell turn into the child as well. In the spell you will age one year per day. To a normal wizard this would seem like normal time, however to the ones that the spell was casted on It will actually seem like a year. Time gets distorted. The spell stops when the wizard reached the chronological age of nineteen. Also when the wizard is of age nineteen he will receive all of his power back as before. The spell has to be cast over and over to reach immortality. They will remember their past but only in dreams and nearly all of the wizards that the spell was casts on never believed that their dreams were their past. There has been no found cure for the Incino spell, the only thing that has seemed to work was to wait the spell out._

Snape put his hand to his head as he closed the book. This was very bad. It was only made worse when Dumbledore summoned him to his office.

* * *

Narcissa watched with pride as Tom poured the neon blue paint on top of Harry's hair and Harry giggled as he poured a can of bright yellow finger paint down the front of Tom's shirt. Giggles of joy rang out in the ballroom and the two wrestled in the now multicolored paint.

"Hold still Harry!" Tom exclaimed as he pulled the savior of light into his lap.

"Why Tommy?"

"I want to be a stylist and do something cool with your hair!" Voldemort said as he began to spike up Potter's hair with the blue paint.

"See now you look cool!"

"Really!"

"Yes!"

Needless to say the day was amazing! Narcissa taught the boys how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with their wands after she charmed the ballroom to clean itself. The tutor came and taught the boys the color changing spells and cloud counting spells. By the end of the day they were calling Narcissa "Mom". And as far as she was concerned that was true.

The second day she had charmed the boys clothes to fit them and put them in the bath. The only time the two didn't speak pareseltongue was when they were talking to her. They were learning their spells so fast. Right now Tom was reading a spell book in the library while Harry said under the chair coloring in his coloring book, then Tom would stop reading and show Harry how to do the spell after he mastered it.

By the third day it seems as if the boys had an argument. Narcissia knew that the two would have fights but get over them in the next two seconds but this was strange, It had been a whole hour since they had spoken to each other. What else could she do but lock them in their rooms.

"She does know that we can get out of here right?" Tom asked as he gently rubbed the doorknob.

"Probably."

"I don't suck at fighting." Harry pouted.

"Alright then prove me wrong." Tom challenged.

"How, Tommy?"

"Sneak out of the manor and let's sunbathe on the roof."

"Sunbathe? Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book."

"Ok, but I don't see how sneaking out has anything to do with fighting."

"Yes, it does! You're fighting locks!" Harry gave him an unamused look but unlocked the window and climbed to the roof none the less. The sun was high in the sky as the two laid down and fell asleep. Narcissa was in a panic when she couldn't find them but after seeing them like that she just couldn't be angry anymore.

"Serverus! This is serious! We haven't been able to find Harry for three days! Voldemort was destroyed but it hasn't reached the paper yet! You know he was supposed to take the blame for all the damage done over the years. We need to find him!!!" Dumbledore growled as he angrily chewed a lemon drop.

"Of course I will try my best." The potion master said as he glided out of the room. It was too bad that he didn't see the little bug clinging the open window in Dumbledore's office. For the next week things went rather peacefully. Harry and Tom still slept together and were now fourteen years old, they were the best of friends and just such peaceful children. Tom was better at magic than Harry, but Harry was better at fighting. She quietly opened the daily prophet as gasped at the title.

THE DARK LORD IS DEFEATED! THE CHILD OF LIGHT IS GONE MISSING! SUSPICION IS BREWING! THE TRUTH ABOUT THE WAR!

By: Rita Skeeter.

"What's wrong Mom?" Harry asked as he pulled out some applesauce for breakfast. He mentally asked Tom if he wanted some but Voldemort declined. They had both grown into such handsome men. Narcissa sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Voldemort asked

"In your past life you both were enemies. Tom, you were a dark lord that had a following the believed that pure blood's should rule. Harry you were designated as the slayer of the dark lord and were raised more or less to be a weapon. One day Harry went after you and managed to turn both or you into children." The mother explained.

"Like in the dream." Tom airily answered.

"Yes."

"But I love Tommy! He's my best friend!" Harry yelled.

"Harry is mine. I don't care if I used to hate him. I love him now. Plus one day I'm going to marry him." Tom evenly stated as Harry blushed.

"I know but this world is becoming corrupt and so many people are dying." The "mother" said with tears in her eyes. The adoptives sons were hugging her within a second.

"Don't worry Mom, Tommy and I will take up our past lives and make the world a place that you and big brother would be happy to live in." Harry said as he rocked his distraught mother. Tom nodded in agreement. Thus the pact was made. They wondered what their big brother Draco that they never met would think of their plan.

* * *

For the next two weeks the wizarding world was in utter chaos. There were parties thrown for the end of the war. There were mourners crying over their loved one. There was also a change in the boy's appetites and Narcissa had taken to silencing their side of the house just to escape the moans. It was during those next two weeks that Harry and Tom became nineteen. The two walked inside Hogwarts with Narcissa and Snape behind them. Narcissa had just come back from seeing Draco who was in the hospital. The Malfoy mistress had told her son of the current predicament and Draco had accepted his new "brothers" without complaint. She was happy to report that her son was doing well with nothing but a few fading burn marks. Hermione and Ron Weasly had died though thankfully Harry didn't remember enough about them to truly care. Bill was now with Draco and he had promised her grandchildren soon. Narcissa could hardly wait!

Those marks were enough to make her do what she was doing now. All of the death eaters had been sent to Azkaban without a trail. Needless to say Harry and Tom both hated that their mother was in such misery at the loss of her husband. They had never met their "father" since he had been in hiding, but it still made them mad to see their mother upset. They would take over the wizarding world and change the rule. A smirk was on both of their faces as they walked through Hogwarts. Snape also hated seeing some of his beloved friends in such a state. That's what prompted him to call Rita Skeeter who was in her bug form trailing behind them.

The children were eating their lunch as Hogwarts as the doors flew open, gasps flew around them as Harry Potter who had been missing since the final battle leisurely strolled in. Dumbledore rose from his seat with a twinkle in his eye.

"Harry, my boy! We were worried sick about you! Where have you been! You know it's shameful to run from battle." Snape and Narcissa glared at the headmaster while Rita made herself comfy on the walls.

"Hello headmaster, I didn't run from battle you forcibly removed me. Actually I came here to announce my engagement. This is the end of the war. I Harry Potter savior of the light and Tom Riddle or as many of you know him as Lord Voldemort Lord of Darkness are combining our forces."

The whole school was quiet before the whispers began.

"That's impossible Harry, Voldemort was killed we saw it with our own eyes." Dumbledore calmly stated. A sinister smirk rose to Tom's face.

"Oh am I now?" Voldemort asked as he protectively wrapped his arms around his future husband. Harry turned and gave him a lengthy kiss. Some of the students started the catcalls. Dumbledore looked and there was no mistaking those red eyes. The whispers increased. Rita's bug like eyes widened as she furiously scribbled in her minature notebook.

"No, you will not mess up all of my hard work!" Dumbledore clenched out.

"Their was nothing to mess up, we're going to make it better." Tom easily said.

"No! I will not lose!" Dumbledore could see all of his carefully planned manipulations coming to light. He knew Voldemort would have him investigated and then the world would see what a power addicted man he headmaster screamed as he took out his wand and shot the killing curse into himself. Ultimately sparing himself the hatred of the wizarding world. The couple walked up to the podium and sat down ignoring Dumbledore's dead body. Now the new Era began.

Snape could only smile as he read the Daily Prophet the next day.

LOVE, WAR, HOPE, AND PEACE! LORD VOLDEMORT AND HARRY POTTER ARE COMBINING THEIR POWER TO MAKE A BALANCED WORLD!

By: Rita Skeeter.

Narcissia and Snape couldn't have been more proud. And the two men grew up to be the happiest people in the wizarding world.

The End.

* * *

FYI, I have no idea if I spelled the spells and Hogwarts terms right, but how did I do? Please review and I'll love you for it! (cheeser smile).


End file.
